This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To increase the contribution of biofuels to the US energy portfolio, the Great Lakes Bioenergy Center (GLBRC) will conduct research to remove bottlenecks in the biofuel pipeline. This process involves improving characteristics of biomass plants, processing of plant biomass and improving how we convert biomass into energy products. In part to achieve these goals, the GLBRC will deploy high-throughput NMR based metabolomics to help develop models for relevant enzymes, pathways and networks that may be involved in biofuel production.